1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-pack type dental adhesive composition which can exhibit excellent adhesion to any material such as dental ceramics, or an organic composite containing an inorganic compound (hereinafter, referred to as composite material in some cases), and is also excellent in storage stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a dental restorative material, dental ceramics or an organic composite containing an inorganic compound is often used. Typical examples of the dental restorative material include a dental porcelain (containing silicon dioxide as a main component), alumina, zirconia, and a composite material.
In the adhesion, it is known that a trial of improving adhesion is made by a composition containing a silane coupling agent as a main component. An acidic compound is required so as to improve adhesion, together with a silane coupling agent, and a composition incorporating both a silane coupling agent and an acidic compound therein is commercially available.
However, since a silane coupling agent and an acidic compound usually cannot be stored in the same solvent over a long period, two kinds of materials must be mixed immediately before use. Therefore, there has been required a material which does not require time for mixing before use, and is also excellent in storage stability.
Although a composition containing a silane coupling agent, an acid, water and a solvent is known from Japanese Patent No. 2,730,677, the composition contains a small amount of a silane coupling agent and a sufficient adhesive strength cannot be obtained.